


on my way (to steal your girl)

by itainthardtryin



Series: We're Bad At Dating: Clexa Edition (AU tumblr prompts) [11]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 06:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3799894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itainthardtryin/pseuds/itainthardtryin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part eleven in the 'We're Bad At Dating' series based on this prompt: You’re my waiter and I’m on a really crappy date with an asshole.</p>
<p>Alternatively, Clarke is on a first date with Finn, a guy she met online. Lexa is their waiter. Finn is an asshole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	on my way (to steal your girl)

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies to anyone who likes Finn, but I needed someone to be an asshole in this fic, so. ;)

 

As soon as they sit down at the table and Finn takes his phone out, setting it beside his cutlery, Clarke already knows this date isn’t going to go well.

“No phones at the table,” she says, looking at his cell.

“What are you, like fifty? Chill. I’m just waiting on an important text,” Finn clarifies.

“I don’t care. We’re on a date. No phones at the table.” It’s Clarke’s number one pet peeve. She doesn’t mind it after a few dates, hell, she wouldn’t even mind it on a second date. But phones on the table during a first date is a massive no. First dates are for getting to know each other, giving each other your full attention.

“The phone stays,” Finn says firmly, and Clarke sighs.

“Fine. But if you look at it more than you look at me, then I can’t say that I will too.”

 

\---

 

The waitress approaches their table a few minutes later. “Hi, I’m Lexa, and I’ll be your waitress for this evening. Can I get you anything to drink?”

“We’ll split a bottle of your best red wine. Surprise us,” Finn says without consulting Clarke first.

“Um, I’ll just have a large Coke, please.” She narrows her eyes at Finn, and he doesn’t understand what he’s done wrong. Lexa smiles at her and a look of understanding passes between them before she leaves to get their drinks.

“What’s wrong with red? Are you more of a white wine girl?”

“I don’t usually drink alcohol with my meal,” she explains. “If you’d taken a second to ask me what I’d like, you’d have known that.”

“Oh, okay. Sorry. It’s just, all the other girls I’ve been on dates with have always liked the red,” he teases, trying to make it sound like flirting.

“If you think telling me about all the other girls you’ve dated is going to make me want you, you’re sadly mistaken.”

Finn laughs. “You’re feisty, I like it.” Clarke rolls her eyes. “Calm down, Princess. It’s all just fun and games.”

“Maybe I should have gotten something alcoholic,” she shoots back. “Lord knows I’ll need something to get me through this date.”

“I think maybe we should start over,” Finn suggests. He holds out his hand for her to shake. “Hi, I’m Finn. And you are…?”

“Incredibly thankful to see the waitress,” Clarke says instead of playing along. Lexa reappears at the table and gives Clarke a sympathetic smile.

“Bottle of red for the table,” she says, setting it down. “Two glasses. And a large Coke for the lady.”

“Thank you,” Clarke says as Lexa sets the glass in front of her.

“Are you ready to order?”

“I am. Finn?”

He frantically looks at the menu trying to find something he likes. “Uh, you order first, just give me a second.”

“I’ll have the salmon, please. And a side of fries.” Clarke hands her menu to Lexa and she feels Lexa’s fingers touch her hand. The sensation makes Lexa drop the menu, and Clarke laughs at how cute she is. Lexa bends down to pick it up, and Clarke can’t help but admire what she can see of Lexa’s cleavage where the top few buttons are open on her blouse.

Lexa regains composure quickly. “And for the gentleman?”

Finn has barely noticed anything that has happened in the past thirty seconds as he’s been so engrossed in his menu. “I’ll have the bacon cheeseburger, no tomato.”

“Any sides?”

“Curly fries.”

“ _Please_ ,” Clarke finishes for him, as he leaves out any form of manners for a second time.

“Is that everything?” Lexa asks.

“Yes, thank you,” Clarke replies, putting extra emphasis on the words. As soon as Lexa is out of earshot she calls him out on it. “Did you parents not teach you manners? Jeez, Finn, you’re really not earning yourself any points tonight.”

“And yet, here you are, still on a date with me.” His charm was cute when they were chatting online, but in real life, it’s doing nothing for Clarke.

“Cut the crap, Finn. Let’s try to at least have a normal date. How about you tell me something I don’t know about you?” Clarke asks. It doesn’t surprise her when Finn starts talking about how he was Prom King in high school, and continues to tell her about how he was the star quarterback in his school’s football team. And that’s when Clarke realises the problem.

Clarke is twenty-four years old. College graduate. Has her own place, and a foot on the career ladder. She’s ticked off most boxes on the to-do list of life, but she’s looking for someone to share it with. An adult to share it with. And Finn may be twenty-five years old, but he’s still a boy. His maturity levels are that of a sixteen year old. Clarke needs someone who is mentally the same age as she is. She doesn’t mind dating a few years younger or a few years older, as long as they’re a match on maturity.

Clarke lets Finn talk. He seems to enjoy telling people about himself, and doesn’t have much care when it comes to learning anything about Clarke. She zones out, not really listening, looking past him rather than at him, but Finn doesn’t notice.

Clarke’s attention is only caught again when she makes eye contact with Lexa. She’s waiting another table, bringing their food to them, when she catches Clarke’s eye. Clarke offers her a soft smile, and Lexa returns the sentiment.

She should have looked for a girl, Clarke thinks, instead of a boy. She isn’t fussy. She’s loved both in the past, and she’s sure she’ll love both again. But there’s something about being with a girl that Clarke finds easier.

“Clarke!” Finn exclaims, snapping his fingers to get her attention. “You’re not even listening!”

“Sorry, I got distracted,” she says, watching Lexa walk into the kitchen and out of sight.

“Your loss,” he smirks.

Lexa reappears a few moments later with two plates of food, and Clarke instantly perks up as she recognises them as their main courses. “Food’s coming,” she tells Finn.

Clarke automatically perks up as Lexa comes closer.

“Bacon cheeseburger for the gentleman,” Lexa says setting it down in front of Finn. “And salmon for the lady.”

“ _Thank you_ ,” Finn says loudly making sure Clarke hears.

“You’re welcome,” Lexa replies sarcastically, and Clarke actually laughs out loud before bringing a hand up to her mouth to try and disguise it as a cough. Lexa notices and tries not to laugh herself.

 

\---

 

They eat mostly in silence, Clarke asking a few questions about Finn, but he never returns the sentiment. They’re almost done with their food when Finn’s phone buzzes. Clarke looks at it quickly. She can’t read the name but she notices that there’s a heart beside it.

“I, uh, I have to get this,” Finn says, lifting his cell and making his way outside to take the call.

Clarke is left sitting on her own to finish the rest of her food, and she actually breathes a sigh of relief at the welcome interruption.

It takes less than one minute for Lexa to approach her. “Is everything okay?” Clarke knows she’s asking about the food, but she thinks Lexa wouldn’t mind if she just offloaded onto her anyway.

“I’m on a first date with this guy. He’s a complete douche,” Clarke says. “His phone just rang and I’m pretty sure it was his girlfriend.”

“I gathered it was bad, but I didn’t realise it was that bad,” Lexa replies. She can’t help but smile a little at Clarke’s misfortune.

“It’s not funny!” Clarke laughs. Lexa says nothing. “Okay, it’s a little funny.”

“At least it’s almost over,” Lexa says, looking at their plates.

“Let’s hope he doesn’t want dessert.”

“If he does, I’ll take care of it. Tell him we have nothing left,” Lexa tells her.

Clarke blushes slightly. “Thank you.”

Finn appears back at the table without either of them noticing and they both jump slightly when he makes his presence known. “Sorry. Had to take that.”

“Who was it?” Clarke asks knowingly.

“Just someone I haven’t seen in a while.”

_Long distance_ , Clarke thinks. She shares a look with Lexa. “Are we all done?”

Finn looks down at his plate with a few bites of burger left on it. “Yeah. Yeah, I’m done.”

“Me too,” Clarke says, handing Lexa her plate. Lexa understands that Clarke doesn’t mean that she’s just done with her food.

“Would you like the check?”

“Please.”

 

\---

 

To his credit, Finn pays. Clarke is desperate to be out of his company. She’s glad the date is over.

“Can I walk you home?”

“I think I’m just gonna get a cab,” Clarke tells him.

“I guess this is it then, huh?” Finn says. “I don’t think I’ll be seeing you again, will I?”

“And for the first time this evening we agree on something!” Clarke replies.

“Ouch,” Finn says, clutching at his chest in fake pain. “This wasn’t a good date, was it?”

“This would probably be in the Bad Date Hall of Fame.”

“Well then at least we accomplished something,” Finn laughs.

“Goodbye, Finn,” Clarke says.

“Bye, Clarke.” He pauses briefly, wondering if he should lean in for a kiss, but the look in Clarke’s eyes tells him he would be wise not to. He walks away, and Clarke watches as he walks along the sidewalk and makes his way down the steps into the subway.

She sighs, leaning up against the wall outside the restaurant. Clarke wonders if she’ll ever find someone she can date who isn’t a complete asshole.

She’s scrolling through her phone, about to text Octavia to ask her to come out for a drink when she’s interrupted.

“Hey,” Lexa says. “Date gone?”

Clarke immediately locks her phone and puts it in her pocket. “Thankfully.”

“That seemed extremely awkward,” Lexa tells her. “And he didn’t even tip, she adds.

“That doesn’t surprise me.” Clarke notes the jacket Lexa’s wearing, and the bag over her shoulder. “Are you finished work?”

“You’re not the only one who’s glad to be free,” Lexa laughs.

It’s a long shot, but she’s got nothing to lose. “If you’re not doing anything else, would you like to go for a drink with me?”

Lexa hesitates for a second, and Clarke wonders if she’s read the situation completely wrong. “Yeah,” Lexa replies. “That would be nice.”

Clarke feels her heart speed up and her stomach fills with butterflies. “Any preference as to where?” she asks.

“As long as it’s with you, I don’t care.”


End file.
